robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:2016 Structure
So, with applications nearly closed, I'm still left wondering how exactly the 2016 series will be set up. We know its only six episodes long, and I'm assuming that it's going to be a UK Championship. So, how would the structure go, I wonder? And for that matter, how many robots will actually be competing? Thus far, I can see the following possibilities. *24 robots in a heat structure similar to the New Blood championship of Extreme 2. This leaves one episode spare for a special event. *30 robots in a heat structure similar to the first Dutch series, complete with "wildcard". *36 robots in a heat structure similar to Series 1, albeit without the trials. And yes, that includes the six-way rumble as a Final. *40 robots in a heat structure similar to the second Dutch series, again complete with "wildcards". There's probably a few other options possible, but if there are, I can't think of them. Unless, of course, it isn't a UK championship at all. Anyone got any thoughts? CrashBash (talk) 21:22, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :Well, we know they'll be advertless hour long episodes. The regular 45 minute Episodes usually consisted of 5 or 6 battles (or 7, if you're Series 5, but that removed quite a bit of pits banter, and left some teams with basically no TV time). So that stretches to 7 or 8 battles, 9 if they want to push it. I haven't got time to expand, but that gives us 42-54 battles over the series. See what you can come up with from that. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:42, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::True, but at the same time, the preview suggested they really wanted to look at the "science side", which almost suggests that the pits banter might be longer (and I'm really hoping they don't do a "Battlebots" and skip fights). It's hard to tell with so little to go on. But the second Dutch series had 42 battles, that much I do know. CrashBash (talk) 21:49, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :It's a revival, and everyone watching wants to see the battles, so I highly doubt they will be cut. I think the most logical thing would be a 5 episode UK championship and then do something like an 8-bot Annihilator in the last episode with only bots that went out in round 1. With 1 hour to play with, each episode could potentially contain 2 heats if they were 5 battles per heat. We have 45 bots who have definitely applied ATM in the list, but there doesn't seem to be any obvious format. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:45, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :The Dutch formats sound interesting, I like the idea of wildcards. Vampireweekend4ever (talk) 00:55, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Lots of possibilities! Tbh with it only being 6 episodes it'll only be a sort of half-baked UK Championship really won't it, if that's what they do. I sometimes wonder whether for this first series they should just do it like RW Extreme, special events and one episode competitions etc. Then if it is successful make the second series longer and a proper UK Championship. But I'll be happy however it works of course! Prodworthy (talk) 01:12, February 1, 2016 (UTC) The press release confirms a "new structure". Vampireweekend4ever (talk) 12:18, February 3, 2016 (UTC)